Her
by Squeaks1981
Summary: He moved his gaze to her face to see that she had soft caramel skin. Dark thick eyebrows is what he could see. Long, dark eyelashes fanning on her big, high cheekbones. A long, straight nose ending in the cutest button shape he's ever seen. She had a soft cupids bow, and a full bottom lip that he craved to nibble on. "Excuse me." "Yes?" She answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Right now, I'm writing this story down so that I can calm down my fast beating heart. The reason behind my non-stop twitching muscle? The the magnificent, Tom Hiddleston. I just can't get him out of my head!**

 **I obviously don't own anything besides my own characters...**

* * *

Tom couldn't help but stare. _I mean, who could blame him?_ The sight was so...

 _Mesmerizing_ _..._

A couple feet away from him sitting under the shade of a tree, was a young woman. She was contently reading a book, which Tom didn't take the time to notice the title of it. He was too busy studying _her_. Dark brown curls cascaded down her shoulders, and ket going. He could see that there were some golden pieces from the sun mixed in. The hair itself shinning in the rays of the sun.

 _Such long, beautiful dark hair._

 _So full of life, just like..._

 _her_.

He moved his gaze to her face to see that she had soft caramel skin. Not a crinkle or a crease. No line to tell how old she was. Dark thick eyebrows is what he could see. However, he could not see the colour of her eyes for she was too busy reading her book. Long, dark eyelashes fanning on her big, high cheekbones. A long, straight nose ending in the cutest button shape he's ever seen. She had a nose piercing in her right nostril. Tom wasn't so fond of those piercings. He always thought how unsightly it was to see someone always playing with rings or studs as they called it. But with _her_ , he found beauty in the small ring. There was a small, shiny stud in the middle of the ring. The gold colour going beautifully with her tanned skin. Moving down her face, he saw that she had a small pair of pink petal coloured lips. She had a soft cupids bow, and a full bottom lip that he craved to nibble on. They shined and looked so juicy. Tom couldn't help but lick his own set of lips.

Tom had to talk to her, he just had to. He continued to stare as he willed his legs to move, but for some reason, they weren't responding. After a few minutes, the handsome actor got up, and made his way to the sitting girl. Every step he took his heart beat faster. Sweat clung to his palms and the back of his neck. His breath quickened as he tried to think of what to say to her.

 _What do I say?_

 _What do I say!?_

Finally, he stood before her now, but she wasn't looking up at him. She didn't even notice he was there!

 _How could she not notice him! He practically stood over her!_

The girl continued to read like there wasn't a tree of a human standing in front of her.

Finally, Tom cleared his throat to try gain her attention. However, it seemed that he was too quiet and she didn't hear, or, she was that engrossed with her book that she blocked all noises from those precious ears she had. Tom tried again, and this time he spoke.

"Excuse me." He said softly.

The unnamed girl looked up from her literature and the actor sucked in a breath, fearing he would lose it.

 _Her eyes!_

Big, innocent, shinning dark brown Doe-eyes framed by long, thick dark lashes. Light, smokey brown and black eyeshadow colouring her lids. Black liquid eye liner as well, making her eyes bigger than they were. Tom's heart stopped at the sound of her soft voice.

"Yes?" She answered in almost a whisper. Her voice seductive and low to his ears. He took a couple seconds to respond, not finding his voice right away. He tried to think of something-anything to say back to her so he wouldn't look like a bumbling fool. The two continued to stare at each other, neither saying anything to break the silence.

"Might I borrow a pen?" Tom asked suddenly, his voice soft and calculated but inside he was a nervous wreck.

 _A pen?! Whatever would he ask a pen for!?_

The girl's eyes widened very slightly before she responded with a quiet 'sure', before looking in what seemed to be a uniquely rounded sack.

 _How cute._

 _How... fitting._

"Here." That soft voice entered his blank mind and made him bring his cool eyes to meet her dark ones. With a slight smile, he silently took the pen. Only just to realize that he didn't have anything to write on.

 _Damn!_

The girl continued to study him with a curious gaze that could out match Loki! Feeling under pressure, Tom frantically looked for a piece of paper. Patting himself down, he had no such luck. Sheepishly, Tom looked over to the young goddess only to see that she was still studying him with that curious gaze of hers. Only this time, one of her eyebrows were raised and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. He could certainly feel the heat forming on his cheeks from embarrassment now if he didn't't feel it before.

Tom cleared his throat before speaking.

"Could I possibly trouble you for a piece of paper to write on?"

The girl let out a short ring of soft giggles before nodding her head. Tom could only stand and watch as he was frozen. Her laugh sounded like bells to his ears. The most beautiful sound he's ever heard in his life!

Paper ruffling around caught his attention and he met the girls eyes once more to see a small smile on her face.

"Here you go." She said handing him a small notebook that had the year _2018_ on it.

 _Of course she has a planner._

 _How cute!_

Tom felt his lips lift up at how cute the girl was. He looked down to thank her but stopped when he noticed that she went back to reading. A lock of hair fell out of place and when she went to tuck it back behind her ear he could see that she had more piercings. She had a slightly bigger than normal hoop as a standard ear piercing. Then, she had her anti helical fold pierced 3 times in a row with diamond studs. Next, she had 3 silver skinny long earrings pierced to her helix. Lastly, she had another diamond stud in her tragus.

Thomas could only imagine what her left ear looked like before going back to writing... whatever down in this planner.

 _What should her write?_

The actor looked back at the girl before a brilliant idea formed in his head and off to writing he went.

The young girl looked up from beneath her lashes to see the strange man writing quickly in her planner. She bit her lip in curiousity as to what he was writing exactly. Her heart was beating frantically at how close this man was to her. She could actually feel the heat of this man, which made her all the more nervous. However, she felt no real danger.

The young lady could not help but feel a little guilty watching him struggle to write while he stood.

"You could sit down, if you like." Her voice came out soft as thunder.

Tom looked up from his work and tilted his head at her. Said girl slightly blushed from his gaze and smiled.

"I mean, I won't send out a search party for the pen. The planner I might need back though." A giggle came passed her lips at her little joke and Tom could only let out an amused exhale before going back to his work.

 _He was almost done anyway._

Judging from her voice, she did not sound like she was from London.

 _Probably from the states then?_

Finishing up, Tom looked back down and gave a slight cough. This time, the girl looked up from her book fast like she was expecting to hear him gain her attention. The 37 year old man held out the planner and pen to her, making sure what he wrote could easily be seen her her.

"Thank you." Tom said, curtsied then left without another word.

The girl was left with so many questions before she looked down to see a little paragraph on the corner page of her planner. Instantly, her cheeks flared up in red at the words.

 _"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date."_

The girl could only let out a little laugh and safely tucked the planner back into her bag before she continued reading. With a smile on her face.

 _And a certain someone on her mind..._

* * *

 **Pheeeeeew! That was forever stuck on my mind. Thank god I got it off my chest!**

 **Now this scene may sound all too familiar which, you're not wrong or going crazy!**

 **Yes!**

 **It is from another story!**

 **This idea of how Tom and the character met is not mine, but my character and the description of her I own!**

 **Please writer I got the idea from don't hate me, I just couldn't think of another way for them to meet!**

 **Anyway, please R &R! **


	2. Updated!

**Right now, I'm writing this story down so that I can calm down my fast beating heart. The reason behind my non-stop twitching muscle? The the magnificent, Tom Hiddleston. I just can't get him out of my head!**

 **I obviously don't own anything besides my own characters...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Two days later...**

Tom was freaking out. It's been two days since his awkward encounter with the lady from the park.

 _Should he have left her with that note?_

It was pretty harmless, but the media would eat that up if they found out about it. Tom was currently waiting for his coffee at a small Cafe. He would have gone to somewhere better known, but he would have been trampled by his adoring, _passionate_ , fans.

"English Breakfast tea latte for-"

Tom looked up instinctively just in time to see a girl walk up to the counter. He would have minded his own business but he quickly looked back up. Grabbing her drink and thanking the barista with a kind smile, was the same girl from the park. Even though he only studied her for a little bit, he could point out those big, brown doe-eyes from anywhere. Today she was sporting a rose gold off the shoulder blouse. Light skinny jeans-(which hugged her wide hips, _good for caring and birthing children_ , thick thighs and huge behind, _that Tom could not stop staring at_ ) and pink flats. A pink and yellow flower crown with her dark hair braided into it. Her dark brown and golden curls falling down to her lower back. A silver diamond cross hanging from her neck. Silver hoops along with a silver Pandora bracelet on her delicate wrist.

Tom silently stood there as he watched her. She was having a conversation with the girl that called out her drink. She laughed at something she said and Tom couldn't help but wonder what it was that had her make that beautiful noise.

"Small black coffee for Thomas!"

The actor was brought back from his stupor when he heard his name. He grabbed his coffee, thanked the barista, but when he turned around she was gone. He quickly made his way outside, but she was gone.

 _Damn!_

He lost her.

 **A week later...**

Tom once again found himself in the park. He thought if he went there everyday he wasn't busy, he would run into the mystery woman. After sitting there for what seemed like ever, but was actually an hour, Tom got up and made his way home. As he was walking, he noticed a small park filled with a couple of children. They ran around playing their imaginary game. Tom smiled as he felt the feeling of nostalgia wash over him. He looked around and his heart stopped. There, sitting under a willow tree, contently reading a small thick book, was the girl that wouldn't go from his mind.

 _Finally!_

Today, she was wearing a white blouse with her hair in a low bun. Loose curls escaping and framing her face. Small silver hoops dangling from her ears, and the same golden hoop in her nose from the day he first laid eyes on her. The wind blew around her, causing her curls to tickle her face. Before he knew what he was doing, Tom quickly made his way over to the tree. He now stood before her, his mouth moving and forming words without his consent.

"Hi." He said, this time loud enough to gain her attention.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello." Her kind soft voice immediately melted the young actor's heart. He could even feel his heart beat faster and faster.

"Pardon my intrusion.." She smiled again as he faded off.

"I don't mind, really." Tom returned her smile.

"To be honest, I've been meaning to thank you for that little note you gave me. It made my day." She bowed her head slightly before continuing.

"So, thank you for that. If I may, why did you write that for me?" Tom was taken back by the question.

 _Why did he, an actor, write that?_

"You seemed to be the living breathing example of that piece." His answer must have been good enough because she just smiled and gave out a little chuckle.

"Forgive my manners. MY name is Tom, Tom Hiddleston." The young woman shook his hand with another small smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiddleston. My name is Selena."

"Is there a last name to go with that?" Tom asked as he gave out his little ' _ehehehe_ '.

 _Is there a last name to go with that? Seriously Tom, you couldn't think of something better?!_

Tom was brought back in time by bells of soft laughter from Selena. Apparently, his little joke amused her.

"Aren't you quite the charmer?" The girl said between her fits of ringing giggles, which made the actor give out a small chuckle himself. He could also feel heat climb into his cheeks.

"Maybe you'll find out if we ever bump into each other again."

 _Bump into each other again?_

 _Does that mean that she did want to meet again?!_

Before Tom could ask anything else, the girl began to speak.

"It's very nice to finally be properly introduce." Selena said with a small bow of her head, then continued.

"Please, sit. Join me. Unless you're busy Mr. Hiddleston." Before she could take back her offer, Tom sat next to her on the pick nick blanket.

"So-" He said as he got comfortable.

"What brings you to London? Assuming, you're not from here. And to the park, no less?"

"Actually I-"

"Momma!"

 _Momma?_

Tom looked over to see a young toddler, maybe about four (?), run up to them. He had brown hair, big brown eyes and a button nose. The mirror image of Selena.

 _Is this her son?_

Tom wondered with a heavy heart.

The young girl smiled and opened up her arms to the boy. He came running towards the two, full of smiles. His giggles would have been cute had Tom not been feeling let down about the situation.

"Is this your son?" He asked, pointing to the child that was hiding behind Selena. The girl looked down to the child and cupped his cheek.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play with the others. Mommy is having a talk with Mr. Hiddleston."

"Okay." The little boy said before running off.

"Don't go too far!" Selena said as a second thought.

Tom looked between the boy and young woman, thinking. Should he continue to get to know this woman, or should he forget about her? Selena looked back at him with a small smile. There was a silence, neither one wanting to talk.

"Legally, yes." Tom's head shot up at her voice.

"Pardon?"

"The answer to your question from before. Is he my son. Legally he is, yes." Tom waited for her to continue-if she'd continue. He didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong, but he couldn't help the curiosity that came to knowing this woman. Tom felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in confusion, but did not speak.

"His name is Xavier, he's my little brother." The actor felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in confusion, but did not speak, not wanting to interrupt.

"Because of certain... issues at home, Xavy was has been put into my custody." A few mintues passed as Tom let everything sink in.

 _So, she's taking care of her brother._

 _She doesn't have a son?_

Suddenly, Tom realised even if the boy, _Xavier_ , was her son, he would have still wanted to get to know this woman.

 _How intriguing?_

"That's awfully nice of you to take raise him until better circumstances." Tom said, not really knowing what to say.

Selena looked over to him and Tom had the sudden urge to slap himself.

 _What a ridiculous thing to say_ _!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

Tom was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the ringing of laughter again, making him confused once again.

"Uhm?" Selena took a couple of seconds to collect herself, wiping a single tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-hahahaha! The way you said that-hahahahaha! Not really-hehehehe. Knowing what to say-hahahaha! It was so cute!" Not caring about his earlier confusion, Tom joined in on the laughter. The two sat like that for a couple minutes. Drinking in the warm sun, enjoying beautiful Summer day.

"How old is he?" Tom asked suddenly, pulling Selena out of whatever thought she was having.

"Xavier I mean. How old is he?" The young woman smiled in understanding, looking over to the small toddler playing in the sand box.

"He just turned 4 last month." She answered with a happy glint in her eyes from the pleasant memory it brought.

Tom looked over to Selena, studying her features-a need to speak the question that's been burning him since he first met her.

"How old are you?" Again, Selena looked over to him then off into the distance counting on her fingers, making sure her math is right. Mumbling a quiet 'mhm' to herself before answering.

"I'll be 22 next Thursday."

"June 26th?" Selena smiled and nodded before looking back to watch the young boy in the sand while Tom quietly stored that information away in his memory.

 _15 years apart, huh._ Tom thought to himself.

 _That's not so bad._ Tom paused, worry prickling into his thoughts.

 _I hope she doesn't think I'm too old for her..._

"Your birthday passed already, hasn't it?" The girl asked, still not looking at him. Tom jerked at the question, overwhelmed with the feeling of dread suddenly.

 _How does she know?_

 _Please don't say she looked him up._ Tom mentally pleaded to God.

"I saw it from a post on Facebook as I was scrolling. February 2nd?" His nerves instantly calmed, the British man let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Causing the young woman next to him to let out small chuckle into the back of her hand.

"9th, actually."

"Ooooh, so close!" They both shared another laugh as Tom was internally relieved that this intriguing woman wasn't one of those people that looked him up to know everything and anything about him.

They sat in silence once again before Tom found himself berating himself again. Trying to work up the courage again to ask the second question he found himself he was burdened with since their brief meeting. It took him a couple minutes to get the courage to speak, but he eventually did.

"Would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow?" His low voice jumping Selena from her daydreaming, sending chills up and down her spine. She quietly, cleared her throat to cover up her embarrassment.

"I, uh, actually have work all day. Then, I have to pick this little guy up, feed him, then put him to bed."

"How about the next day?"

"Same thing."

"Day after?"

 _Any day, Tom just wanted to see her again!_

"I have Xavy all day." Feeling too rejected to ask again, Tom replied with a nod and made his way to get up. Feeling his disappointment, Selena made quick to catch his attention before he could leave.

"But I'm free this Thursday." Selena was pretty sure that the man before her got whiplash from how fast he turned his head to her. His smile shinning brighter than the sun.

"Thursday!-" Tom quickly calmed himself, not wanting to look too eager.

"Thursday sounds lovely." His smooth voice bringing heat to Selena's cheeks as she smiled and turned her head to hide her flushed face. She bit her bottom lip, not knowing it caused Tom's lower belly to tighten and suck in a breath, swallowing down the big lump in his throat.

 _Compose yourself Thomas!_

The woman stood to collect her things, Tom following her example as she spoke.

"Great! I'll text you the deets after I put Xavy to bed tonight." Tom was about to voice how he never asked for her number, until he felt a piece of paper being shoved into his hand. He looked down to see beautfully written numbers. He guessed they were her digits as the Americans say. Tom looked down to the lithe woman in front of him. Him standing 6"2' and her reaching the middle of his sternum, he guessed she was at least under 5"5'. Since her clothes were a little tighter he could see beautiful curves. Her waist dipping in only for her wide hips to complete the full hour glass shape of her figure, leading down to thick thighs and small calves to Cinderella feet. Her bosom was not big, but they were not small either. Tom felt a smile tug at his lips.

 _How is she so perfect?_

"It was very lovely meeting you Mr. Hiddleston. I can't wait for our coffee 'date'. However, I should probably get going. It's very late and I still need to feed Xav-speaking of which. Xavier! C'mon hunny time to go home!" Selena turned back to face Tom, and he instantly felt his heart thud happily against his chest.

"Text or call asap, kay? See ya soon!" With one final wave to the woman and child, Tom watched them go and headed towards his own home. He searched his pocket for the paper containing the girl's numbers and quickly save them to his cellular device sending a text right away like Selena asked.

He couldn't believe that he was going on a date with the woman that was plaguing his mind since he first laid eyes on her a month ago.

 _She called it a date!_

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, alerting that he got a text. As he put the keys in the lock, Tom pulled up the message and smiled. Shaking his head as he let out a low chuckle. This woman was going to be the death of him. He already knew it.

 **xx Hi :Dxx**

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait and for a short chapter!**

 **I need to think of where to go from here**

 **Please writer I got the idea from don't hate me, I just couldn't think of another way for them to meet!**

 **Anyway, please R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right now, I'm writing this story down so that I can calm down my fast beating heart. The reason behind my non-stop twitching muscle? The the magnificent, Tom Hiddleston. I just can't get him out of my head!**

 **I obviously don't own anything besides my own characters...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As the days went on, the more anxious Tom felt. Yes, he couldn't wait to see Selena again, but he was afraid of what she would think of him once they got to actually know each other. Their coffee 'date' was all that was on his mind. That, and the mysterious woman herself.

 _I wonder what she's doing?_ Tom thought for the thousandth time that day.

"Tom."

...

"Tom."

"Hmm?" He replied to the bodiless voice.

"Are you okay?" Tom finally looked up to see it was Luke who was talking to him. He could also see that everyone in the room was looking at him. Everyone being; Tom Holland. Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans and Robert Downy Jr. Tom could feel his cheeks heat up from all the stares directed towards him. He cleared his throat and looked down to his hands in his lap.

"I'm fine." He said clearing his throat again.

"Let's just get back to the script, shall we?"

After saying that, everyone went back to their work, but still stole glances his way every once and a while.

Later that day, Tom got home and immediately took a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

 _Ding!_

Tom fished out his phone from his pocket to see he got a few messages. One from Luke asking how he was faring. One from his mother, and one from _her_. Tom felt his lips tug up into a smile. His heart rapidly beating against his chest from happiness, add suddenly he couldn't believe how happy this woman was already making him feel.

 **xx Hey you :) how was your day? xx**

Without even thinking, his thumbs started typing a reply.

 **xx It was fine, thank you for asking. How was yours? xx**

A couple minutes passed before his phone rung, indicating he got another message. He found himself rushing towards the small thing like a school girl and ended up chuckling at himself, glad no one was there to see him.

 **xx It was okay. Some rude customers, but I'm used to them by now xx**

Tom raised his brow in question, realizing he never asked Selena what her profession was.

 _There's so much he doesn't know about her._ He thought to himself.

 **xx Rude customers? What did they do? xx**

Another couple minutes pass by before the familiar 'ding' of his phone went off.

 **xx Just the usual. Pig-headed men asking for my phone number, then getting mad when I reject them. An old woman yelled at me today, accusing me that I got her order wrong when really, she just accidentally grabbed someone else's order mistaking it for being hers. Another woman also snapped at me because she got _exactly_ what she wanted. She just didn't ask for extra caramel on her drink when she wanted _extra_ caramel. Which is really boujee.**

Tom felt angry and confused while he was reading her little paragraph. Angry, because of the man who _dared_ to ask for Selena's phone number.

 _Calm down Tom, she isn't even yours._

...

 _Well, not yet she isn't._ The corner of his lips tilted upwards at that thought and he continued.

He felt confusion because of the strange word she used towards the end.

 _Boujee? What in God's name did that mean?_ But still, he continued on with her text.

 **There were also this woman that came in today that got really upset about the milk being left on the counter. Here's the thing, if it wasn't being in constant use, then I would have seen why she would be upset, but it was! It was being in constant use! I just don't understand. Then, she demanded to speak to the manager!**

The message stopped there, but Tom felt that it didn't stop there. Just then, his phone 'dinged'.

 **xx You know what, I shouldn't ruin your day with stories of rude customers xx**

The man felt himself smile at her selflessness.

 **xx There's also just too much to write down -_- XD xx**

Tom thought to himself for a moment. He did want to hear more, but he loved that Selena was thinking about him before her. He didn't know what to say, what should he say? Before he thought of anything, his thumbs started moving on their own.

 **xx Would you like to talk on the phone tonight? I'd like to hear about your day. It sounds very interesting ;) xx**

 _What have I done!?_ Tom thought to himself frantically.

A couple minutes passed and he thought he blew it. He put his phone down sadly and angry at himself.

 _Ding_

Tom's heart jumped to his throat and he pounced onto the couch making his phone go into the air before he expertly caught it. He looked at it, hoping it was the girl he could NOT get off his mind. After reading the message, the actor put down his phone again. It wasn't her.

 **xx Avengers assemble. xx**

It was Chris Evans trying to gather his co-workers who were in town.

Tom wasn't really in the mood to go out and drink.

Well, not anymore.

 _Ring, ring, ring!_

Sighing, he picked up his phone.

"Chris, I'm sorry mate, but I'm not really in the mood to go-"

" _I'm assuming from you just calling me 'Chris' that you thought I was someone else? Hahaha!_ " Tom knew those rings of laughter anywhere by now. His heart literally soared into the sky at the sound of her voice.

"Selena!" He accidentally yelled out in excitement. He could hear Selena pull the phone away from her ear because of his sudden loud burst.

 _"Whoa, Tom!"_ She yelled back making Tom let out a low chuckle.

"Hi.." He sighed out, not wanting to let the other party know just how _excited_ he was. Selena let out another giggle, letting out a sweet sigh that sounded from Heaven.

" _Hey there, handsome. How was your day?_ " Her voice was just music to his ears. He didn't answer right away.

"It was quite alright. Thank you for asking. How was yours, darling?" She let out another sigh, this time it was much longer.

" _Customers are customers. Even the rude ones. However, the ridiculous ones... Sigh.. They just need Jesus!_ " Tom barked out a laugh, almost spitting his beer out. Selena laughed along with him.

" _Haha, oh my goodness. Thomas, it wasn't that funny._ "

"On the contrary, miss Selena. It was very funny."

" _Hah, okay then. Lolololololol._ " The actor scrunched his nose in being left out on the joke, but let it go.

" _Did you swoon me just to entertain you, mister Hiddleston?_ " He could hear the smile in her voice. She was teasing him.

 _He can tease back if she wanted to play this game._

He felt his lips pull into a smirk at his last thought.

"I don't plan to give away my secrets, my lady." He could hear her let out a chuckle at his little tease.

"What are you doing now, darling?"

"Oooh, nothing at the moment. Just trying to fix my glasses and re-watching Orange is the new black."

 _Orange is the new black?_ Tom heard of the show, but never really watched it.

"Your glasses? What happened to your glasses?"

"They were smashed in the name of Jesus." Tom would have laughed at Selena's southern accent, but he was now worried and curious about the situation the woman got herself into.

"Someone smashed your glasses in the name of the Lord's son?"

"I'm guessing you never watched the show the show if you don't get that reference." She ended her statement with a sweet chuckle.

Tom gave out a low grumble of a laugh.

 _Of course she doesn't wear glasses, I would have seen them by now._

"I'm afraid I have not seen it, darling." He heard some shuffling on the other line, indicating Selena was moving to get more comfortable.

"Oh, boy. That's a bummer. I'm afraid we have to stop talking now, hah." Even though Tom knew that the young woman was joking, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, darling. Is there anything I could do to change your mind?"

"Hmm..." After a few silent seconds of fake thinking, Selena finally spoke.

"I'll forgive you." Tom began to smile.

" **Only**! If you watch all 6 seasons with me."

"Deal, darling." Selena chuckled.

"Thomas, you're so endearing." His heart soared into the sky at her words and felt his cheeks heat up.

"I may be endearing, but you love, are beautiful."

"Tom, you already wooed me. You' don't have to try and flatter me anymore."

"Oh, but my darling. I plan to make you feel like no other has made you feel before." There was a pause and Tom like he went too far.

"You already do, love." Those words spoke volumes to the young actor.

"Good." He heard the woman sigh. Wether in happiness, or contentment. He didn't know, but he was glad he was the reason she made that sound.

"Any plans for tonight, Mr. Hiddleston?" Tom sat back and rested his beer on his knee. The cold of the glass reminding him this was no dream. This was real.

"I plan on talking to you all night. Does that sound good enough for you?"

"Ha, ha. I meant actual plans. Like, going out with friends, partying. All that jazz."

"Darling, you're younger than me. Shouldn't you be at that stage where you go out every night with your friends, partying?" Deep inside, Tom hoped she didn't. He didn't like the idea of her being out and about, surrounded by strange men.

"Hah! Lololololol. That's a joke. I'm a homebody. Plus, now that I got my brother to look after, I really don't have time."

"A homebody?" Tom questioned. He was not up to date on American slang.

"Yes, it's a person that loves to stay at home. Watches a lot of t.v. Has no friends."

"You? Have no friends, darling? I doubt that."

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Tom rolled his eyes, and got up to get another beer.

"Have you met yourself, love? You practically bring people in with that aura of yours. I'm sure you have friend." He heard her give out a giggle, and smiled.

"I'm too cool for friends." Tom was about to question about himself, but she spoke again.

"Just kidding! Lololol. I'm not cool. But, I do have friends. They're back home. In the good 'ole states!"

"How long have you been in London, darling?"

There was silence as she counted the time that has passed.

"About... Almost 3 months. Xavier and I moved here in April. We went back to celebrate his birthday in May. We're going back he 25th to celebrate my birthday." Tom was saddened to hear she was leaving. He wanted to be near her at all times. Even now, he wanted to be with her, but hearing her voice was enough.

 _For now._

"Are you coming back?"

"Awe, Tom. Are you gonna miss me?" The man rolled his eyes, but played along.

"Terribly so, darling."

"Is it me, or the opportunity to flirt with a gorgeous woman?"

 _..._

"Of course I'm going to miss you."

"You waited too long to answer that, **sir**." Tom let out a laugh while Selena stayed silent.

"It's not that funny, Tom." Selena said with a slight hint of enjoyment in her voice. The actor kept laughing, the whole situation being too funny to calm down. That, and the fact that Tom felt he could actually be himself with this girl.

A simple 'rude' was said and the man laughed more.

"Well, I guess you won't be missing me that much then. We're coming back that following Monday."

"Darling, it's true I do enjoy gaining your favour with sweet words of truth, but I will be calling and texting you every chance I get because I'll be missing you. The thought of not seeing you, your beautiful fave, not hearing you breath taking voice, ugh! I dread the thought." Selena let out a loud chortle.

"Hah! You flatterer!"

"It's the truth, darling." The woman became silent and fear prickled its way into Tom's thoughts again.

"To be honest, I'll miss you too Thomas." Tom could not wait to hear her say his name again. They were both silent for a while until Selena broke it.

"No, but seriously! Do you have any plans for tonight?! Tell me all the deets, girl!" Tom cocked his head to the side and scrunched his brows.

"Did you just refer to me as a'girl'?"

"Yaaas Queen." A snap of the fingers were heard at the end.

 _She answered that way too quickly._

"Darling." Tom said in a low warning tone, but on the inside was not serious what so ever.

"Come on! Humor me, would you! My girlfriends are all back home, and my sisters are sleeping."

 _Silence._

"Oh, fine! But you're getting a facial and all the works during our binge watching for 'Orange is the new black'. It's the only way to watch it." Tom let up his act with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I made a deal with the devil, didn't I?"

"You know it, babe." The woman said nonchalantly as if she were talking about the weather. Tom rolled his head.

"To answer your question from earlier, No. I don't have plans." Tom could feel Selena begin roll her eyes, but spoke before she could comment.

"However, I was invited by one of my friends for a night out while they're in town." A long 'mhm' was let out.

"Let me guess. It was your friend 'Chris'. One of the ever famous Chris's." Tom let out a low chuckle.

"You are a witch, darling."

"I learned from the best." Tom straightened in his seat

 _From who?_

"Who would that be?"

 _Pause._

"Loki."

"Oh god!" The man threw his hands in the air as he slumped back into the couch.

 _This woman!_

While Selena was giggling away, Tom was running his free hand through his hair.

"You are an infuriating woman."

"That may be true, but I seem to recall a certain actor trying to 'gain my favour'."

 _God, what was this woman doing to him?_

"And I shall keep trying to gain your favour, even after I have you by my side."

"Ahhh, so the truth finally comes out, good sir."

"You caught me." A ring of the sweetest giggles came forth and Tom's heart was hammering so hard in his chest.

"So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you out with your friends tonight?"

"I'd rather spend my days getting to know you."

"You'd be the very few I'm allowing that privilege."

"Why is that, darling?"

"The inner mechanisms of my mind are an enigma." Tom felt that she was dodging his question, but didn't bring it up. He was not about to push her away.

"I'd be happy to unlock all your secrets, darling." A smirk played across Tom's face at Selena's next words.

"Is that a challenge, my dearest Tom?"

"You know it is, darling." He purred out the last words, and he could practically feel the woman on the other line shiver.

"Challenge accepted." Selena said in a low, husky voice. It was Tom's turn to shiver.

For the next couple of hours they talked, mostly flirted, but talked none the less.

Tom learned that she was the oldest of 7. Two older girls, Selena and her sister who lives with her and Xavier, Maria. Three middle children, and two other children. One boy on her mom's side and one on her dad's side. Both children from different parents. Selena and her sister Maria both moved to London to study abroad. Selena sin the English Literature program to become a writer, and Maria... Well, Tom thinks that she was in the medical program-something that has to deal with medical. He wasn't really listening, for he was more interested in what Selena was doing.

Just like him, her parents were separated, but they were never married. They had 5 children together, split up, then had one more child with a different spouse. The first 5 children were all girls, and the last 2 were boys. Selena was the eldest turning 22. Maria turning 20. 15, 13, 12, 7 and 3 were the rest of the children.

Her mother was German, Polish, and English decent. Selena told him how her mother was fair skinned, blonde wavy hair, and green eyes. She also said that her and her mother are always mistaken for each other when they pick up the phone because of how similar they sound alike. While her father was Mexican-Aztec, french and also English decent. Was very dark tanned skin, black hair, and deep brown, almost black eyes. Her, Maria and Xavier take after their father. While the three middle girls and her other brother take after their mother. All three girls live with their mother, while the father gets to see them whenever he wants. He still didn't know the situation with Xavier, the youngest. He wasn't going to put his nose where it didn't belong. Selena will tell him when she finds it necessary.

She was a family person. She treasured all of her family and close friends more than anything. She even dreamed of having a big family of her own one day. Selena also loved reading, writing, playing/hanging with her siblings and family, and singing.

"Really? You sing?"

"I'm no Selena Gomez, but yes. I've been singing since I can remember." Tom sat up close to the edge of his seat, waiting to hear an example.

"Can I hear?" There was a slight pause.

"Is that a 'no', darling?"

"Maybe some other time, hah... I might seem confident, but I'm actually shy of the lime light."

"Okay, I won't push. Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

They kept talking for another couple of hours. This time, Selena was asking Tom questions about his life. How many siblings he had. How his childhood went. What his hobby was.

"You are an interesting man, Mr. Hiddleston."

"I assure you, miss Selena. You're far better interesting than I." A small giggle and a 'mhm' was heard before more shuffling sounded.

"Did we really talk until morning?" Tom checked his watch. Indeed, it was morning.

 _4 a.m._

 _I could talk to this woman for ages and it still wouldn't be enough._

"I should probably get to sleep before Xav wakes up at 7."

 _Only 3 hours of sleep? This woman was truly amazing._

"I'm truly sorry I kept you up all night long, darling."

"Don't be. I'd talk to you till morning again in a heart beat!" Tom smiled and felt himself blush.

"Good night then, Tom."

"Good night, Selena. Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams." And with that, she hung up and Tom could not wait to see her again...

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait and for a short chapter!**

 **I promise I'll get it going! I just need to think of how this story is going to go.**

 **However, I do have another story that is Loki/OC. Please R &R that one while you wait for this one! **

**Thank you!**

 **As always, I own nothing except for my characters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right now, I'm writing this story down so that I can calm down my fast beating heart. The reason behind my non-stop twitching muscle? The the magnificent, Tom Hiddleston. I just can't get him out of my head!**

 **I obviously don't own anything besides my own characters...**

* * *

 **Really sorry this took forever and that it's so short. Forgive me please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **2 Days later...**

Today was the day!

Today was Thursday!

Finally!

Tom just wanted the clock to go faster so that he could end this interview. Tom and Selena agreed to meet up at a not so popular coffee shop so they could actually talk. They agreed to meet up at noon and he could not wait another second.

"So, Tom." The man was pulled from his thoughts as the man interviewing him spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"Any new projects you want to share?"

 _Oh, please. The time. I'm begging._

"Uhm.."

"Any new marvel movies for us to look forward to?" Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. However, before he could answer, another question was shot at him.

"Rumor has it, that you were seen conversing with a young woman in a park. And she had a child. Is the child yours?"

 _Selena and Xavier!?_

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for this interview. Thanks for having us, mate." Luke, his publicist said. leading him to the back stage.

"What was that about?" Luke asked, looking over at Tom who was gathering his things.

"I know, ridiculous."

"Yeah, why would they think you have a secret child?" Tom was silent as he was getting ready to leave. He turned on his cell to find 1 message from Selena.

 **xx Hey, call me when you're finished. xx**

"Unless, there's something you're not telling me." It wasn't a question. It was Luke's way of trying to fish for answers. Tom shook his head as he started towards the door.

"Nope but listen, I got to go. Plans. See ya mate."

"Hey wait-" Luke watched Tom leave and called out to him to get his attention.

"Tom!." It was too late. He was gone.

As Tom made opened his door to his car and dialed Selena's number. A couple of rings, and she answered.

 _"Hey, you! How was the interview?"_

"It was rather boring.."

 _"Uh, oh. What happened?"_

Silence hung in the air as Tom threw questioning glances at the stereo where the voice was coming from. He didn't know this woman well enough to predict her reaction to what he was told.

 _"Tom, what'd you do?"_

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Why do you assume I did something, darling?" He could practically see Selena roll her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

 _"I don't think you did anything."_ Tom let out a breath.

 _"But I do believe you have something to share with me."_

Another questioning glance at the radio.

"Why do you say that?"

 _"You wouldn't be silent, or trying to avoid the question."_ Tom smiled as he drove. This woman was something.

"You are correct, darling."

 _"So?"_

"Technically, I didn't do anything."

 _"What?"_ Selena asked in a tone that reminded him of a mother scolding a child.

"It's the damn paparazzi's fault actually."

 _"What?"_ This time, Selena dragged on the word on.

Tom took a moment before answering. Hoping Selena wouldn't, as the teenagers say, 'lose her shit'.

"The interviewer said that there was a rumor going around of me talking to a woman with a child in the park. They're saying that the child is mine and the woman is my secret wife."

Silence.

Tom could feel the panic rising in his chest. It was kind of getting hard to breathe.

 _"HAh!"_

 _Jesus Christ!_

The car swerved from the sudden outburst. Tom put a hand to his chest to try and calm his beating heart.

 _"Xavier looks nothing like you! Hah! Oh my goodness! Where do people come up with these ideas?!"_ Tom rolled his eyes and chuckled along with her as he focused his eyes on the up coming cafe. He parked outside of the small coffee shop. A gasp was suddenly heard, and the actor looked over to the radio.

 _"Do they know what Xav looks like now?"_ Selena asked in a worried tone.

 _God, I hope not._ Tom thought to himself as he sent a quick text to Luke. Telling him to make sure no pictures of him being in the park gets out and that he'll tell him everything later.

"I already texted Luke to not let any pictures of that day get out to the public."

 _"Who's Luke?"_

"My publicist."

 _"Oh, okay."_

"Are you at the cafe waiting, love?" Tom asked as he made his way into the little cafe. He looked around, but he didn't see any sign of his dark, curly, brown-haired angel.

 _"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_ Tom paused, taking a seat in the nearest chair.

 _Did she change her mind about seeing me?_

"What's the matter, darling?" Selena gave out a tired sigh before answering.

 _"My sister flaked out on me the last second. Saying that she had an important meeting or whatever. Now, I have no one to watch Xav. I'm stuck with him. I'm sorry Tom. Maybe we could resche-"_

"Bring him along." Tom said, not even thinking about what he was suggesting.

 _"What?"_

"You could bring him along, love."

 _"You don't mind, do you?"_ Tom gave out a low chuckle.

"No, darling. I don't mind. Honestly, I want to get to know your brother as well." It was silent before anyone spoke again.

"We could even bring him to a little park. However, this time it will be in a secluded area so there won't be any pictures." Another chuckle as Selena thought about the new plans. It was silent for a couple seconds as the woman thought over the new plans.

 _"Okay."_

"Okay?" Selena chuckled before answering Tom.

 _"Okay."_

"Right then. I will see you..?"

 _"In a couple minutes. I'm literally down the block."_ Tom tilted his head to the side in question and smiled.

"So, you were already planning on bringing Xav along were you?" A light giggle was heard and the man couldn't help himself from laughing.

 _"Actually mr. smarty-pants, I was already out taking Xav for a walk. Luckily, I'm in the neighborhood huh?"_

"Yes, very lucky."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit hun."

"Alright, love."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that, Tom hung up his cell and walked into the Cafe. A few minutes later, The actor saw Selena walking in with a stroller.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait and for a short chapter!**

 **I promise I'll get it going! I just need to think of how this story is going to go.**

 **However, I do have another story that is Loki/OC. Please R &R that one while you wait for this one! **

**Thank you!**

 **As always, I own nothing except for my characters!**


End file.
